Fearless
by FreeSpirittheEspeon1219
Summary: Yellow and Green Oak are driving home. Yellow's had a bad day and she can't help but think about Green, as usual. Feelingshipping Songfic to Taylor Swift's song Fearless.


**Hello there! This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's song Fearless.**

**Yellow is thinking about Green Oak, and this is a Feelingshipping story.**

**I do definitely not own the amazing song Fearless by Taylor Swift, nor do I own Pokémon, sadly.**

**Try listening to the song while you read this! In my opinion it adds to the story. Of course you might have to pause it once or twice to finish reading the part.**

**Enjoy! ^_^ Review please!**

* * *

~Fearless~

_Yellow's P.O.V._

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
the street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car_

We drove down the road in your car. It had just rained and was still cloudy. There weren't many cars on the road right now either. You didn't speak much, but when you did your words were always enticing. I looked at you, your eyes on the road, and felt a faint red tint on my cheeks. Your spiky hair drooped down over your face a bit, and you had amazing green eyes, eyes that reminded me of Viridian forest, of home.

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah_

Just the thought of sitting beside you filled me with content. I looked back at the road in front of us and smiled. If I weren't strapped into my seat I might have gotten up and started dancing.

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_

I thought as to why we were driving in the first place. A worried expression replaces my smile. I had never been in a car before, and hadn't even know that you had one. I knew for real that one of the reasons we were here right now was because I needed you. I had been having a rough day, and when I saw you, I had ran into your arms. I had told you that I needed to get away, go someplace far away where I didn't have to worry about my life right then. You had taken me out to dinner at a quiet café, where we hadn't really eaten much. Right now I was wondering if you could tell how I felt about you.

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

I glanced at you again. Your eyes were still trained on the road and I couldn't help but stare at you. Everything about you was just so, amazing. Then you ran one of your hands through your hair, oblivious to my staring. I felt myself starting to lose it. I just wanted to wrap my arms around you and give you the warmest hug ever.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_

I sat back in my seat and smiled again, relaxing.

_Fearless_

Something about being around you just empowers me.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

With you I feel as if I can do anything.

_Fearless_

Without regrets. Without fear.

_So baby drive slow_  
_'til we run out of road in this one horse town_  
_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_

I secretly hoped this car ride would never end. But then you came to a red light, and stopped, breathing out a casual sigh.

_You put your eyes on me  
in this moment now capture it, remember it_

Then you turned your head towards me, looking at me with those Viridian eyes. I returned your gaze, a little uneasy, with my cheeks going red again.

'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first

Then you turned your head back towards the intersection in front of you. I snapped my head back forwards. Just looking at you made me a mess.

_Fearless_

But I would always know that I was glad I met you.

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

I'd do anything for you; especially after all you've done for me.

_Fearless_

…

I noticed a red light flashing in the distance. Cars were basically stopped and inching forwards matching the speed of a Slugma. I heard Officer Jenny shouting out orders that a crash had happened, and it would be appreciated if everyone sort of pulled over and stopped their cars. A crash? The thought scared me. I knew people and Pokémon had suffered from crashes and accidents. I felt myself getting a bit shaky, but still I hoped you wouldn't notice. You pulled the car over to the side of the road. When the car had been stopped and turned off, you looked at me.

"Yellow?" you asked, noticing how I didn't meet your gaze. "Are you alright?" It was the first time you had spoken the entire car ride home.

I was still shaking as I tried not to look right at you.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but_

"Yellow." you put your arm on my shoulder, as I was still turned away.

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

I felt you pull me towards you slightly, until I couldn't avoid your gaze and looked straight at you.

Before I knew it, you had pulled me in, and I felt your lips on mine.

_It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless._

_Oh yeah_  
_Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

_Oh-oh_  
_Oh yeah_


End file.
